1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data compression and the transmission of data, and, more particularly, the invention relates to sending compressed and integrated data streams over communication channels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The transmission of data from one point to another is of increasing importance. From dial-up to broadband, users seek to receive more information in a quicker manner. Many of the constraints on speed and bandwidth lie in the inefficiencies of the systems and methods used in transmitting the data. Physical and practical constraints, however, also exist.
Further, consumer and user demands for larger data files are increasing. Communication systems should be able to send video, audio, text, and other data. Digital photos have become commonplace. Users routinely download videos, movies, and other files to view from remote locations. This process is convenient and easy, but also time consuming because of constraints on the data transmission capabilities of the communication system. In addition, constraints may occur when using plain old telephone systems (“POTS”) in accessing networks and transmitting data. Future applications should try to overcome these constraints without requiring cost-prohibitive upgrades or replacing current infrastructure or systems.